


When Holtzmann met Thomas Sharpe

by katiesmindpalace1991



Category: Crimson Peak - Fandom, Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Comedy, Dark Comedy, Gen, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesmindpalace1991/pseuds/katiesmindpalace1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jillian Holtzmann heard about Thomas Sharpe's coal mining invention along with what happened at Allerdale Hall in 1901 and brings her friends along to England and also to geek out with Thomas about engineering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Holtzmann met Thomas Sharpe

  


Jillian Holtzmann has so much excitement going through her body as Abby stops their car outside of the deserted mansion in North England.

“Holtzmann are you sure you really want us to go in there?” Abby asks her.

“Yes. I want to see the Thomas Sharpe entity. He was a great engineer but his talents were never realized because of his sister Lucille. She would have him marry women for their money and then she would kill them. Fascinating stuff.” Holtzmann said wistfully.

Patty looked at her friend.

“Jillian you know I love you but you are so weird.”

“Oh I know my friend, I know.” Holtzmann said with a wink.

She gets her pack ready just in case and she starts to walk to the entrance of the mansion.

Erin, Abby and Patty reluctantly follow her. They notice the red clay that was the driveway.

The first thing they notice as they enter the house is faint piano music. Holtzmann smiles at her friends and goes up the stairs.

“Holtzmann you shouldn’t be messing around.” Erin warns her.

“I got this Erin. I have to see 1800s tech and maybe find some inspiration. Now who wants to join me?”

They reluctantly follow her up the stairs. They are smart enough to not go where the music was playing, follow Holtzmann who was doing a dance that they were very used to. She was at the doorway of a workshop in the attic.

“Jillian what kind of freaky dance move is that?” Patty asks as she stands next to her.

“Do you see it? Beautiful inventions and can I say a very well dressed ghost?” she asks pointing at Thomas who turned around.

“Oh hell no, Holtzmann I am not dealing with a pale pasty mother-“

“Let me have this moment my friend. It’s Thomas not Lucille. If it was Lucille we’d be so dead right now.” She said with a look of whimsy as she walked into the room.

“Hello I’m Holtzmann, I’m an engineer and I heard that you designed this great machine and I would love to study it.” She asks trying to maintain an inch of her excitement.

Thomas nods and points outside where his clay mining machine still was.

“Well let’s go.”

“Alright. I have to show you how to start it.” He told her.

Erin perked up when she heard the velvet voice come out of that dead man.

“Erin seriously?” Abby asks her with a weird look.

“What I can’t help it. You know me and accents.”

“Erin I love you but you have got to work on who you get crushes on.” Patty told her.

While they were talking to Erin, Holtzmann and Thomas made their way outside. Thomas shows her how to turn on the machine and when she does she is amazed at how it still worked.

“Fascinating. Just imagine how this could have changed a lot of things in the engineering world.”

Thomas just tilts his head and nods.

“What has changed since I died?”

“A lot of things. Great things mostly, but also some scary tech. I can’t wait to show you when we get back to the lab.”

“That sounds promising.”

“I know!”

While the two engineers were geeking out over the machine, the three were still in the house when they noticed that the piano stopped playing. They ran out of the house and Lucille materialized outside the entrance. Her black ghostly appearance and her velvet blue dress made her look very imposing.

“Holtzmann!” Erin yells out.

“Oh that must mean that Lucille has found my friends. It’s a good thing that they have their proton packs with them because they would be so dead right now.”

“Should we help them? Lucille is not a ghost like me. She would try to harm them.”

“They could handle her, we prevented the apocalypse a few months back,” she told him before getting distracted by the clay being scooped out of the ground.

Thomas just looks at this eccentric woman and wondered if he was doomed to have to spend time with women who were a little nutty.

Ten minutes later, Erin, Abby and Patty walk to where Jillian who was grinning ear to ear.

“Let’s go Holtzmann.” Abby said a little annoyed.

Lucille picked up a fight before they overpowered her.

“Thomas is coming with us. It’s a good thing I have the containment unit that the not so violent ghosts can just chill in. He’s going to be so much fun to work with. Just imagine it. Two engineers working on ghostbuster gear. Do you hear that?” she pauses for dramatic effect. “That’s the sound of angels of Engineers singing.” she then walks into the direction of their car.

“She is so weird.” Patty said as they followed her.


End file.
